Hombre Lobo
by Tigera Lilyfrost
Summary: A young 16 year old girl named Okami Mizuki was living life as usual... until that night... Now she must build up her strength and forge her newfound powers as a full hollow and strive to become a powerful Arrancar. GrimmjowXOC
1. School and Life as Usual

**Hey! I usually write humor / romance stories but I kinda wanted to switch things up bit to mooore mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... action kinda stories :3 don't worry, there will most likely be romance (not bromance -_-) in it :P and maybe some humor (because the shower spawns it into mai head :D) ( umm.. don't ask :) ) and Okami will be based more off of my personality, problems, stuff like that like :**

**Anyways enjoy ^_^! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, Grimmjow would be mine _^ deeerrppp!  
><strong>

**Ahem... Enjooyyy :DD**

* * *

><p><em>She was running as fast as she could. She had barely made it to the forest, unable to run fast considering she had a knife sticking in her gut, which caused her to cough up large amounts of blood. She gasped for air. Her breath was getting harder to take in, and her running slowed down. She was in the middle of the forest by now, escaping the danger that was sure to overcome her soon. She couldn't think straight. She knew predators would already have smelled the rancid metallic smell of blood oozing from her wounds. They were all over her body, gashes where the criminal's knives struck her. She should have been ready, had a weapon, but no.. now it had costed her. She grunted at the pain in her broken arm.<em>

_She was almost walking now, starting to numb from the pain and the sound of pulsing blood roaring in her head. A loud crashing came behind her and she could feel all the blood drain from her. He had caught up to her! No! She had no other choice, so she tried grabbing a stick to defend herself. When she turned around, she saw a large form. The form of another man, facing her attacker. He looked somehow familier, but she was too lifelessly dazed to think. The last thing she thought of was how blue his hair was before fading away into an enveloping pool of cold darkness..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>_

_**School and life as usual. **_

"_OOOKAMIII!"_ yelled a teen-aged girl with long brown hair. Her and a girl with short brown hair were walking out of school.

A girl with long, dirty blonde hair turned around. She was about 16 years old. "Yes, Kitsune?"

Kistune skipped over to her. "Okami! Are you're parents really letting you stay home while they're out of town?" Okami nodded. "Yup. They'll be gone for two whole months!"

The girl with short brown hair ran up to them, a licorice stick in hand. "Oh my gosh! Let's have a party!"

Okami almost anime-fell. "Kimi! No I'm not gonna throw a party what if my parents hear about it? Besides I don't want my stuff ruined."

Kimi slumped. "Aww you're no fun!" Okami looked around and clung her jacket tighter. "Guys, wanna go to my place? I don't like being around people remember?"

Kitsune nodded. "Oh yeah..." Kimi nodded too. "Anxiety and extreme shyness?" Okami nodded. "It only happened about two years ago..." she sighed. She felt too exposed around everyone, even though she never looked it. She never felt like she fit in with people, except her close friends who share her same weird humor. Other people just don't get their jokes. She felt much more safe around close friends and animals, especially her two cats.

She smiled. "Yeah, once we get to my place, DOOONUUUUTS!" Kimi whooped excitedly. "Sheeyeauuh!"

When they got to Okami's place Okami waved to her mom. Her mom waved back. "hey sweetie! How was school?" Okami grinned. "It was awesome!" her mom smiled. "Okami, I have a surprise for you in your room. Go see.

Okami went upstairs and opened her door curiously. There, an her wall, was a large wall scroll of Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Her favorite Bleach character. She squealed and ran downstairs as fast as she could to hug and thank her mom. "Thank you thank you thank you sooooo much!" her mom smiled back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few days later<strong>_

"Okami, we're leaving!" Okami bolted downstairs when she heard her mother's voice. She hugged her parents. "Goodbye mom, dad! Have fun on your trip!" they smiled at her. "Be a good girl okay? No letting in strangers, throwing parties, or going out alone or to places you're not supposed to go alright?" Okami nodded. "Yup!"

Her mom handed her the phone. "Keep it with you at all times. Oh and, keep a rifle with you too." Okami nodded. "Don't worry, I will!" her dad nodded.

"Bye sweetie!" they yelled from the car after they had said their goodbyes. She waved, "Bye!"

She sighed. "Bored... might as well do my homework.

A few hours had passed since she finished her homework so she called her friends Kitsune, Kimi, Neko, Taka, and Ketsueki over.

Kimi, of course, brought sweets. She sighed. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." Okami nodded. "Kay."

She didn't, of course, notice that Kimi took the phone with her.

Kitsune was painting her nails when knocks were heard at the door. Neko looked up. "Who could that be?" Okami shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know, but I'll check it out." she said and grabbed her rifle. When she looked through the peephole she saw a crowd of kids from their school. With party objects. Oh. my. Gosh.

"Kimi!" Kimi ran up to Okami. "Yuuush?" Okami growled. "You threw a party and didn't tell me didn't you?" Kimi nodded.

As soon as Okami opened the door, everyone rushed inside and started a party. "Hey!" Okami growled. "Get out!" but nobody heard her. She sighed. "Might as well go in my room..." and shuffled her way through the crowd and sat with Kitsune in her room and did each other's nails.

It had been a few hours and Okami went to use the bathroom. When she went out the party was still raving on. But something didn't feel right to Okami. She had a weird feeling. She had left her rifle in the living room... maybe that was it...

As she went downstairs to get it though, she saw it wasn't there and as she went back upstairs. She closed her door and after it blocked out all sound, a kid screamed and her front door opened. Standing there, was a deranged looking man with a blood stained knife. He had a shaved head with some scars, a wild demented grin, and dark malicious looking eyes.

Everyone screamed and ran out the back door before he could get them. Okami got curious and opened her door only to find the deranged man glaring up at her. He grinned. She gasped and ran into her room, locking the door. She quickly called 911 and told the police where she lived.

The man banged on the door and she shrieked. Her rifle was downstairs! No!

She made a makeshift rope and went to climb out her window. Then man started to bash a hole through the door. She made Kitsune go first then made her way down, but as she did, then man bashed the door down and ran over to her, slashing her arm with the knife.

She grunted in pain and kicked him where it hurts before climbing as fast as she could. He laughed and cut the rope, causing her to fall into the bushes. 

_Snap! _

She yelped in pain when her arm broke. She couldn't stop though, she had to run. Kitsune was waiting by her. Okami pushed her away. She started to tell her to go home when the man ran aroud, knife in hand. He charged at them and she tried punching him. She managed to punch his jaw but couldn't reach his hit points. He kept slashing her with the knife. The wounds were getting deeper now. Kitsune was also trying to fight him, but to no avail.

Then, he looked maniacly at Kitsune and lunged for her but, before his kife could stab her, Okami jumped in from of him and took the blow. Blood spraying all over his arm and she shrieked from the pain. The knife had gone right into her gut. Kitsune screamed and manage to hit a pressure point in the hollow of his knee, causing him to fall over before they ran for the forest as fast as they could.

She got separated from Kitsune in the middle of the forest but kept running. She had to get away.

Okami was running as fast as she could. She had barely made it to the forest, unable to run fast considering she had a knife sticking in her gut, which caused her to cough up large amounts of blood. She gasped for air. Her breath was getting harder to take in, and her running slowed down. She was in the middle of the forest by now, escaping the danger that was sure to overcome her soon. She couldn't think straight.

She knew predators would already have smelled the rancid metallic smell of blood oozing from her wounds. They were all over her body, gashes where the criminal's knives struck her. She should have been ready, had a weapon, but no.. now it had costed her. She grunted at the pain in her broken arm.

She was almost walking now, starting to numb from the pain and the sound of pulsing blood roaring in her head. A loud crashing came behind her and she could feel all the blood drain from her. He had caught up to her! No! She had no other choice, so she tried grabbing a stick to defend herself.

When she turned around, she saw a large form. The form of another man, facing her attacker. He looked somehow familier, but she was too lifelessly dazed to think. The last thing she thought of was how blue his hair was before fading away into an enveloping pool of cold darkness... before she completely faded off though, two words hit her subconscious. Grimmjow Jaegearjaques.

* * *

><p><strong>HOW WAS IIIT? :D review plz! Yeah was kinda greusome buut the story is just beginning so :3 yeah I felt like writing a story that had some action  yeah fighting injuried stuff like that. Been writing just girly romance humor stories and been kinda losing my drive / motivation for 'The Akatsuki are in our world HOLY CHEETOZ!' and other stuff. Plus I've been getting into Bleach lately so yup :3**


	2. Transformation

**HEY CHAPTER 2 LULZ! :D**

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_**Transformation**_

_Okami felt cold. Colder than she had ever felt in her whole life. Everything was dark, and lifeless feeling. She felt as if she were floating, like she was transparently sifting through time. It seemed as if ages had passed. Then she heard a man scream._

Okami opened her eyes slowly and saw the man that had attacked her and Kitsune. She was shocked to find him dying, body mangled with gashes from, it looked like, sword wounds?

Her head snapped to the side when she heard a shuffling noise. There, sitting on a tree stump, cleaning off his huge sword, was him...

She gasped. _"Grimmjow...J-Jaegerjaques..." _was all she could get out. He looked up and smirked. "So, you're awake huh?"

Something felt odd about her. She nodded in reply but couldn't help look at her hand. It was transparent.

"No..." she turned around and saw a bloody mangled mess of what used to be her body.

Her eyes widened in shock. "No! I-I can't be dead and what is the sixth espada doing here?" he chuckled. "Aizen sent me to do dirty work and I heard screaming and saw this... came just in time."

"Wait... JUST IN TIME? I'M DEAD!" he smiled even wider. "Of course. Just in time for this." he walked up to her and she started having a sinking feeling. Something bad was going to happen.

Sure enough he grabbed her chain of fate and yanked at it, causing the most unbelievable pain. She yelped. He hung her by it and kept pulling at it. He tugged and yanked and jerked until-

_SNAP!_

Her chain ripped right from her chest. She screamed bloody murder. She had never felt so much unfathomable pain ever in her whole entire life. Worse than the broken arm. Worse than the knife wounds. Worse than anything. It was like someone was slowly tearing out not just her heart, but her soul too.

It was such an unbelievable depth of pain, that she couldn't even think anymore. All conscious thoughts faded until she dissipated into the air. She reappeared a moment later at a cliff at the end of the forest.

All human thoughts were gone from her. _Must survive..._

She felt unbelievable hunger, and so much pain. _Must devour..._

There was no Okami Mizuki anymore. _Must destroy..._

There was only a rabid destructive beast. Only a hollow was left. _Must... KILL!_

She screamed and a terrible hollow cry came out. She growled deeply and jumped from the cliff, uninjured. She looked around for anything to eat. She didn't want animals... she wanted a _soul_.

* * *

><p>]<p>

**Yeah that chapter was short but review anyways pleeeeez :3333 :D!**

**Tobi: when can Tobi come into the story? :DDD**

**Me: Tobi, this is a Bleach fic. Not Naruto fic! ^_^**

**Tobi: Awww! but... but Tobi has cookie-**

**Me: * munch munch munch * wait... wut?**

**Tobi: :(**

**Me: :I**

**Tobi: ;_;**

**Me: o.O?**

**Tobi: T_T**

**Me: () _ ()**

**Tobi: O_O!**

**Ulquiorra: How long will this trash go on?**

**Me: AAAAAHHHHH FANGIRL MOMENT MODE EEEPP!**

**Ulquiorra and Tobi: O_O?**

**Hidan: JUST END THIS FOR JASHIN'S SAKE ! ^&*&^*&w#$!#$#$%!**


	3. Survival and Hueco Mundo

**BEHOOLD! CHAPTER 3! * insert epic music LOTR* **

**ANYWAYS DISCLAIMERRR: WONDERWEISS! TAKE IT AWAAY!**

**Wonderweiss: wuaah?**

**Me: erm... uuhh..**

**Wonderweiss: wwuuaaahhh aauuuaahhh... wuuuaaaahh...**

**Me: yyyeaaahhhhh...anyways WHAT HE WAS TRYING TO SAW IS THAT I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY CHARACTERS IN IT SO YEAH HERES A COOKIE WONDERWEISS!**

**Wonderweiss: :D waaahh! * noms cookie * n-numm...-may...?**

**Me: :O GASP! :"D * sniff * THATS MAH BOII! anyways... CHAPTER THREEE! **

*** glomps Wonderweiss :3 ***

* * *

><p><strong><em> Chapter 3<em>**

**_ Survival and Hueco Mundo  
><em>**

_It had been ten days since Okami had been transformed. Since she was now a hollow..._

She growled and sniffed the air. She was a werewolf type hollow and she was starving. She couldn't find any souls so far and she couldn't take the hunger anymore.

A tree rustled from behind her. She whipped her head around to see a man in a black robe with a katana.

"Shinigami..." she growled. He had an intent look on his face and she snarled at him. He charged at her with a loud battle cry, sword read to slash.

She leaped up into a tree and threw a branch at him, to which he then dodged and swung at her. The sword cut her arm and she howled. He instantly grabbed his ears in pain. Her specialty, was high-pitched howls.

Sneering, she stalked up to him. He quickly got up and lashed at her again, this time leaving a good size gash in her side. She howled again, louder this time and he strained to stand up. His head was getting fuzzy from the noise.

As she pounced on him though, he quickly came to and slashed her longways down the face, going right through her mask.

She was disintegrating and howled again in shock. She couldn't stop it. What would happen to her? Where was she going? She had to survive.

Everything went dark. When she regained consciousness, she opened up her eyes and looked around into endless desert and night. She realized in shock where this was. (for she watched Bleach when she was alive :P)

"Hueco... Mundo..." she said in disbelief. If this was Hueco Mundo then... she looked around for any hollows. If she could eat enough hollows, she had a chance of becoming a menos. Of course she had a chance of losing herself in that process. But she would take that risk. Then after she became an adjucas, she could become a vasto lorde, and after that. She grinned. "Maybe if I'm powerful enough I can become an arrancar..."

She heard shifting in the sand from behind her. She turn around to see a beetle type hollow. She snarled. This would be her first prey. Her first _meal._

It hissed at her and she pounced on it, biting it by the neck. It scuttled around and rolled onto its back, momentarily knocking the wind out of her.

After regaining her breath she quickly got up and went for its throat, going to for the kill. She was almost to its throat when she was jumped by another hollow. This was was a badger type. It gave a guttural growl.

She gulped. There were two! No way she could face two! Then she remembered her ability. She breathed and hoped it would work. She took a deep breath and-

"AWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!_"_

The hollows grabbed their heads in pain. They hissed at her in rage. She smirked. _Good. They do have a weakness._

She wondered how much damage she could do with this ability so she howled as loud as she could. The sound was too over bearing and they started to back away, swatting at her. The badger started to cough and collapsed while curling up in pain. She howled in its face, obviously causing it major agony.

Then, she bit its throat, quickly ending it. When she looked up, the other one was already running.

_Oh no you don't... I must get more strength..._

She charged after it, howling as much as she could. The pain started to slow it down and gave her an opportunity to pounce and bite its neck. It started shooting out poison darts, but they all missed her to its dismay. It died after a few seconds and she had successfully killed two hollows.

After dragging back the beetle hollow and eating the two, she could feel herself getting stronger. This was going to be lots of work, but hopefully in the end, she could become an arrancar... and maybe even an _espada!_

Okami sighed. "Well, I wouldn't go that far.. but maybe a fraccion?" she said hopefully.

She sighed. She was super tired from all the events of the day. Now it was time to nap. She hunted around for a while until she finally found a safe cave. She curled up and slept. This was going to be worth it...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3 YAY :D REVIEW PLZ! Yeah I know it was kinda short but I'll make the next one longer I promise! :DDDDD<strong>


End file.
